Reflections of Us
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: From her beautiful brown eyes to her lovely dark curls, Emma Swan's newborn daughter is an exact replica of Regina Mills. But Emma is married to someone else and Regina is a world away. Well.. it looks like it's time to cut the husband loose and take off to track down her true love and the mother of her kid. Based on S7 with a Swan-Mills twist. Swan Queen - Magic!Baby -SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, yeah I'm still alive and I'm working on updates for my other stories but this one is, well I just had to...**

 **This picks up a few months after Emma's departure in 7x02 so if you're not up to date there are spoilers here. So this is sort of me inserting Emma into season 7. First off Hope is actually Rowan Swan and her father is not Hook. In fact she belongs to Regina instead. Which brings us to the warnings... warnings for cheating (not SQ cheating on each other but) and mentions of CS. There may also be implied Dragon Queen but this story is 100 percent SQ. Also a heads up I have changed things where I thought was necessary because well... anyway this does not follow the exact storyline of 7 because I added two new main characters so some things needed to be changed around.**

 **So with that said, here's the first chapter. I own nothing. Sorry for mistakes. Enjoy.**

Reflections of Us

Chapter One

Those eyes.

She has definitely seen those eyes before. Deep as the ocean and the warmest shade of brown. She knew exactly who those rich mahogany eyes belonged to and they certainly weren't hers. She traced her finger down a soft olive cheek before tracing it down the bridge of a tiny nose. Those beautiful breathtaking eyes shut for a moment under her touch. She chuckled a bit as she then ran her fingers through the thick, soft, dark chocolate colored ringlets. Something she had done before but on a larger person. This little one's adult twin.

Those dark brows furrowed and she thought it was absolutely adorable. A smile tugged at her lips as she watched the beautiful little human before her that she had created with adoration. This child was created from true love. She knew this now.

Their little girl.

Only true love could create something so beautiful, so pure.

She traced her finger under the little girl's chin where there was a tiny cleft almost identical to her own. The little one sighed in contentment under her mother's touch.

This made Emma smile even wider despite her exhaustion. She would have been content as well if she had been there. She wished that she could show her what they made and how beautiful their love was.

She sighed tiredly. She couldn't let her child grow without knowing half of who she was and she most definitely couldn't allow her to grow up living a lie. She grew up that way and she wanted better for her daughter. Their daughter deserved better than that.

It wasn't that easy though. She knew that sometimes the truth was more difficult than a lie. This truth. It was painful and could hurt many.

She glanced at her husband who was asleep in the hospital chair in the corner of the room and a feeling of dread washed over her. The baby looked absolutely nothing like him so he had to know… didn't he? She barely looked like Emma. What explanation could he have for that?

There had to be a part of him that knew just like Emma did.

Unable to stand looking at the man a moment longer, she turned back to her daughter that was lying in the hospital bed beside her, rested on her side. She hoped the two day old child wasn't as uncomfortable as she was though. She wished that she was home in bed instead of the hospital but the baby looked absolutely content lying with her mother.

After hours of labor she brought the little girl into the world and she was still exhausted mentally and physically and so was the little one. That bed wasn't doing her any favors either but the little princess didn't mind as she kept her pretty eyes on her.

Emma kissed the baby's forehead because she couldn't help herself. Little did the baby girl know this was the beginning of many kisses from her that she would be showered with whether she liked it or not.

She had to love her enough for both of them. Well until their family was reunited. She didn't want to think about the worrisome things that were to come along with that. Instead she stayed focused on her child. The tiny person she was responsible for.

There was a sudden tap on the door and she was pulled out of her small moment of bliss and back to reality. She looked up from her daughter's beautiful face and glanced over to find her mother standing in the doorway to the room with a huge smile on her face. She snorted at her mother's over excitement.

Emma shook her head with a small smile. "Hey mom." she greeted.

Snow smiled wider at the invitation and rushed into the room. She had fallen into the role of grandmother fairly quickly. She missed Henry terribly just like Emma did but she was so happy for her new granddaughter.

Snow was content to busy herself with grandma duties but that wasn't the only role Snow had picked up though. After Regina took her leave, Maleficent took over her role at the mayor's office for a bit but a few months in, the woman took off after Regina leaving the town to the Charmings. In Mal's absence Charming took over the job as mayor so that Snow wouldn't have to give up her teaching job since he was already retired from the Sheriff's station. Snow still had a big hand in it still. Sort of like a co-mayor situation.

"What did you decide to call her?" Snow asked as she hovered over the mother and child. Emma took comfort in mother's presence. Some time with her was exactly what she needed for her torn heart. Snow White always knew how to put things into perspective.

"Rowan." Emma answered. She figured the name was appropriate enough for royalty. Regina would approve. "Rowan Grace."

Snow hummed with a nod of approval. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it." She paused and grimaced a bit. "But I liked _Hope_ better."

Emma gave her mother a side glance. She knew that her mother wanted that name for her granddaughter but Emma didn't think it fit her child. Sure she understood why she wanted it but that was the exact reason that Emma didn't. Besides her little girl looked more like a Rowan anyway.

Emma smirked at her mother. "You can save that name for your next daughter."

Snow snorted and it turned into a soft chuckle. Emma's smirk turned into a full grin at her mother's reaction. It was an odd thing to say but in spite of their chronological ages, Snow could very much have had another child. Time was still strange in that town mostly because of all of the curses. Emma knew that she should have looked a bit older and Snow should have been a straight up senior citizen but the magic in the air had been on their side so she wasn't complaining and neither was Snow. They both had fully grown children and neither of them looked any older than they did when they arrived in the town.

"No more kids for me." Snow said through a chuckle. "You and Neal are enough."

Emma laughed. "Oh good. I don't think Neal could handle being a big brother given how spoiled he is."

Snow gave Emma a look that was both stern and playful. "I blame Regina and Zelena for that."

Emma snorted softly. "Regina and Zelena did spoil him rotten."

She remembered her little brother's little crush on the sisters. He loved to go over to Regina's and hang out with them. The two women would shower him with gifts, treats and attention -all of Neal's favorite things. The mayor's house was his favorite place and the added bonus was that he got to spend time with his best friend Robin. Being the youngest in the family the two children automatically bonded.

Gideon left earlier on with his parents so they hadn't seen him in a while but the kids hadn't forgotten him. They both often ask about him. Emma nor her parents knew what to tell them because they haven't heard from the family since they set off on their journey years ago.

Snow smiled at her granddaughter and Emma watched as the woman touched her granddaughter's lovely dark curls. She admired the beauty of them for a moment then she glanced at Hook with a furrowed brow. She trailed her fingers down to the baby's soft cheek. She frowned as she took in the baby's coloring that was tanned and nothing like her suspected parents' complexions.

Emma held her breath and waited nervously as her mother's brain slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together and realization washed over the queen's face. Their eyes locked and Snow's mouth fell open.

"Emma, did you…? Is she?" the woman couldn't put her questions into words and she seemed so confused. Emma simply nodded, confirming her mother's suspicions. She couldn't lie to her. She needed her help after all because she didn't exactly know what to do. "Does he know?" she whispered.

Emma sighed. "I think he does in his heart but in a way he still feels like she is his…" she whispered back.

Snow shook her head and placed a hand on her forehead. "Emma… How?" she sighed. Snow looked so overwhelmed and Emma was positive that she was going to pass out which was totally understandable because this was so much. "Who is it?"

Emma gave her mother a look. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." which was true. It wasn't every day that two women created a child from magic and love alone.

Snow glanced back up at Hook who was still asleep. They couldn't have this conversation whilst he was in the room. Not only for risk of him overhearing but generally it was rude and well, tacky. "Hook..." Snow called to the pirate gently. That of course didn't work. Hook slept like a log. That was pretty much the only trait that the baby had like him and honestly, Emma was a heavy sleeper as well.

Emma placed her hands on the baby's little ears to protect them. "Killian!" She barked. That caused the man to jump almost out of the chair as he was startled awake. He stretched and began rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, Emma, what do you need, love?" He muttered in his barely awoken state. He pulled his hands away and he his eyes settled on Emma.

"Can you get me a snack?" She asked gently. "Hospital food is disgusting and I'm starving."

"Oh." Without further question, he began getting to his feet quickly. "Okay." He grabbed his jacket off of the back of the chair and shrugged it on. "What do you need?" He asked through a yawn.

"I don't know what I'm in the mood for." She forced a smile. "Surprise me."

He returned the smile with a genuine one. "Aye." He said then he looked over at Snow. "Hello Snow. Can I get you anything?"

Snow smiled one of her sweet but phony smiles. "No thank you, Honey."

Killian nodded his head and began heading for the door. He gave the three of them one last smile before slipping out of the room. Emma stared at the doorway for a long while after the man had left. She felt a heavy weight at the pit of her stomach and it was almost painful. She knew exactly what it was... guilt.

"August?" Snow asked once the coast was clear. She knew that her daughter was really good friends with Pinocchio and they had a sort of chemistry.

Emma made a face. "No mom, he's my friend and that's it."

Snow shook her head as if trying to clear her mind and straighten out her racing thoughts. "Who then? I can't guess anymore."

Emma sighed deeply and glanced down at her baby. Her eyes were open again and she was staring up at her as she sucked on her pink pacifier.

Snow must have noticed this as well because she stared at the baby again for a long while and then it clicked. She gasped and placed a hand on her chest. "I remember when I was a girl and I used to speak to Henry... Regina's father." She muttered almost to herself. "He always used to speak of Regina as a baby. He was so proud of her and for good reason because she was... is absolutely beautiful." She waved that off with a flick of her wrist and continued. "He said that she had the biggest brown eyes and the longest eyelashes he had ever seen. He also mentioned that she had big bouncy curls all over her head. People had mistook her for a doll on more than one occasion." She shook her head as if she couldn't believe what she was thinking. "This little girl looks exactly the way he described her." She looked worried for a moment as she waved her fingers over the newest member of their family. "That can't be though. It's impossible."

Emma chuckled dryly. There was no humor to it because this situation was far from comical. Her mother did figure it out quicker than she expected she would though. Leave it to meddling Snow White. "Nothing is impossible when you are a product of true love."

Snow gave her daughter a disbelieving look before lowering her voice. "You cheated on Hook with Regina?" she didn't sound angry, just confused.

Emma shrugged. "It sort of just happened."

"It just happened?" Snow hissed. "Forgetting to take the foil off of leftovers before putting them into the microwave just happens. Not affairs with your son's other mother that results in a second child. That can't just happen!"

Emma sighed deeply. "It just happened. We were drinking. Regina was upset about Henry and frankly so was I because we haven't heard from him in a while... so she started crying and you know how I get when Gina starts crying. I pulled her into my arms to comfort her and she just smelled so good and she was so soft... and her body felt so nice pressed against mine. She looked me in the eye and those pretty eyes... I just... I couldn't fight it anymore."

Oh, Emma would never forget the feel of Regina's smooth delicate skin under her fingertips or the taste of her soft warm lips pressed against her own. Regina still lingered on every inch of her in way that Emma never wanted her to let go.

Snow's expression was one of complete horror. Not for her daughter sleeping with a woman because she didn't care about that. In fact she had a feeling that her daughter was into women but she was appalled by the fact that her child -a product of true love, was speaking of infidelity in such a way. "Emma, it doesn't justify it. How do you think Hook is going to feel?"

"It's going to crush him." Emma admitted. "But I'm not sorry because this gave me Rowan. I am sorry that Hook is going to suffer for it."

Well, at least Emma felt a bit of remorse and she wasn't a complete monster. That made Snow feel a tiny bit better. "Love. Marriage rather is a bond where both parties should always be honest and faithful, Emma. Don't give into temptation."

"I love her. I always have." Emma confessed in a whisper. It was true. "And I always will. She didn't tempt me. I made the first move when I kissed her. She didn't even expect it."

Snow shook her head again. "You cheated on your husband, Emma. You took vows."

"But I don't love him like I should. I never have."

"And that makes it okay?"

"Well no…" Emma admitted. In fact it was completely unfair to everyone involved. This was a huge mess. "But I was selfish for once in my life. I wanted to feel good, desired, craved and needed. Regina made me feel amazing, mom. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I felt amazing?" She hissed. "I couldn't control myself and I kissed her. I couldn't stop there though so I made love to her for hours and you know what? I still don't regret it. I wish I could touch her again and again."

Snow was shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Emma was her child and she loved her no matter what but she was so wrong in this situation. She wouldn't call her on it though. Emma knows what she did is wrong and she's apologetic. There's no point to chew her out and upset her after she just had a baby. She had enough on her plate. "Does Regina know? Is that why she left?"

"No. Regina would never abandon her child regardless of the circumstances."

Snow nodded. She knew that was true. Regina loved Henry with all she had and she would definitely be there for her little girl if she knew she existed. "Well, you need to tell her. It's only fair."

"I know…" Emma groaned. Regina deserved to know about her heir. Besides Emma was so proud of their little one that she couldn't wait for Regina to meet her. "I plan to."

"How?"

"I'm going to her. I just want Rowan to get a bit older then we are going to find her mommy and I will try to make things right. These realms can be a bit hostile and last I saw they were in a battle. If anything, Regina would want our baby safe." Emma left out the fact that she was slightly worried about Regina's reaction and she was waiting to gather up the courage to tell her.

Snow nodded. "What about Hook?"

"I'll tell him." She said softly. She really wasn't ready for that discussion but it needed to be done. Hook needed to be told the truth. "I won't hurt him anymore."

He will never get those years back that they shared but neither will she. All they can do is try to move forward and rebuild their lives separately. She hoped she would be able to fix what she's broken but the damage was already done. She just had to hope and fight harder for her true happy ending.

It wouldn't be easy at this point but looking at her daughter she could see it. Real happiness is possible.

Emma glanced over to catch the pirate entering the room. She couldn't help but want Regina here with her instead. She looked up at her mother and they shared a look. A lot of people were going to be hurt and confused by this and Emma blamed herself for it. However, she did not regret that night. She had never felt a high like she felt wrapped up in Regina nor did feel a longing like she felt the next morning after she left Regina's place. What she felt for Regina was natural and real but her marriage to Hook was forced and fake.

She never should have married him. She took full responsibility for that. She planned to right that mistake. Well, at least try to because in order for someone to win, someone else has to lose. That's just the balance of life and the way it will always be.

In this case Hook will lose and in a way so will she. In the end, all that mattered was that Rowan got her best shot and that would be growing up with both of her mothers and her big brother.

Hook sat the bag on the edge of the bed. There was no room on the bedside table since it was covered in gifts, cards and flowers from the town's people and her family. They all went a bit overboard but she somewhat expected that.

He gave her a small smile. She returned it and he dipped his head then returned to his seat. He sat in the chair and relaxed back into it.

Emma looked back to her mother. Snow simply smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

Sure, maybe. Emma gave her mother a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She knew that happiness was possible and this will get better, but was she ready?

Things definitely had to get worse before they got better.

The real question was: Was she prepared to tackle the aftermath of this oncoming storm?

* * *

Rowan was so much like her dark haired mother that it often broke Emma's heart to even look at her. She always wrinkled her nose when she was displeased and could make Emma's heart skip with just a smile. She was also very cranky when she was tired just like her other mother. Those eyes and that cute little heart shaped beauty mark on the corner of her mouth was just too adorable and Emma just wanted to cuddle her all the time.

Rowan was her only company these days since Hook had been making it his business to not be home when she and the baby were up and about. There was a thick tension in the house even when he wasn't home.

Rowan was growing and her facial features were becoming more and more Regina like as time went on. She had a sinking feeling that Hook knew and he was beginning to resent her for it. That was understandable though so she didn't bother to confront him about it.

The house was a lonely place when Rowan was asleep or her parents didn't stop by. Her brother sometimes kept her company but it wasn't the same as it would have been if Regina and Henry had still been around. She felt that she needed Regina more than ever right now but she couldn't have her.

Not right now. They were busy off on an adventure, rescuing an entire realm for all she knew.

She often worried about them but she knew that they could take of themselves. She still had an overwhelming need to be with them and to protect them however. She just wanted to be with her family.

She missed them deeply despite the fact that she knew that she would be reunited with them again soon. The wait was getting a little too much for her and she was growing inpatient. She did not have a choice though. She had to wait it out until Rowan was old enough and had built up her immune system a bit.

The wait was killing her but it was for the best. She had to put Rowan first. That's what Regina would have wanted. They will all be together soon enough. Regardless, she had other things to deal with. First things first, she wanted to be completely free physically and mentally when she ventured into her new life. She needed that and a clear head this time.

It was time for her to do what was right for everyone involved. That began with cutting Hook loose so that he could go live his life. He deserved to know the truth and to be freed. She knew that it was not going to be easy but if her life in Storybrooke had taught her anything it was that sometimes the right thing isn't always the easy thing and if something is too easy... well, she likely shouldn't do it.

Her marriage for example.

It was so easy to marry Hook. He was so obsessed with her and adored her. Marriage to him should have been simple. He was a man and she was a woman. He loved her and she liked him enough. Everyone said that they made an attractive couple so who cares if she felt no physical attraction to him? Their relationship made sense. She was the savior and he was an attractive, dark haired, male, ex-villain. It made a hell of a lot more sense than her and the Evil Queen... well, so she thought but she knows better now.

Now she knows that the savior and the ex-Evil Queen was the only thing that made sense. In fact it made the most sense. Their fates had always been intertwined and their love. Even the children that they shared were their destiny. It's too bad it took so long for her to figure it out and it's awful that she dragged both Regina and Hook into this but she will fix it.

Or at least she'll try to.

But right now she just wanted to avoid it all and lie in bed with Rowan, as the little girl slept peacefully swaddled snugly in her favorite blanket. The white one with the pink lace trim and her name embroidered on the side in pink cursive.

Granny made sure to inform Emma that she didn't like the name and to point out that she should have just called her Hope like Snow wanted. Emma of course laughed it off as she hugged the woman and thanked her for the blanket. Emma liked the name so that's what she chose.

Rowan automatically took a liking to the blanket and out of all of her blankets, that one seemed to get the job done every single time without fail. She would wrap her up all snug and Rowan would drift peacefully to sleep.

That night was no different.

She watched her daughter's sleeping face for a moment. She looked so content so close to her mother like that and that made Emma smile a bit.

At least her daughter was good to go. She's fed, changed and she's lying with her. She should be okay for a few hours. Well she hoped. She could do with the sleep. Her little princess wasn't exactly a difficult baby but she was demanding. She liked things just so and when she wanted them and if she didn't get it there would be hell to pay. Other than that she was sweet and calm. All Emma had to do was remember that she was dealing with a full blood princess and all would be alright.

She kissed her daughter's chubby cheek and the little one sighed making her laugh softly.

She rested on the pillow, her face only inches away from the baby girl's. She closed her eyes and tried to relax but the bed was too big for just the two of them and the room was too quiet. She inhaled softly then exhaled and pulled up memories of the first and last time she didn't feel so lonely.

The first and last time she laid in bed with Regina. She imagined the way the woman smelled and felt as Emma held her tight. She could see the woman's eyes perfectly and feel her fingers as they trailed down her jawline. She even felt how their hearts were beating in perfect harmony with each other.

She felt like such an idiot after that night. Regina was all she ever needed and yet she didn't realize it. Touching her gave her the courage she needed to listen to her heart. That was the first time she really felt like she was in love and she was helpless to it. She gave in completely, heart and soul.

She was opened up completely to the woman as they laid there in the dark, the two of them illuminated only by the moonlight filtering in through the window. That was a peace she never felt before and she hadn't felt since that night. She wished she could relive those moments again and again.

Those memories seemed to do the trick because she could feel her body relaxing as she fell into a dream about the woman she loved and that night she wasn't in the too large bed, in the too empty, too dark room but instead she was in bed with Regina, in her warm bed with their baby sleeping peacefully between them.

But that wasn't the way things were. Not now anyhow but what she wouldn't do for just a little bit of that. Just a flicker in time where she got to be a family with Regina and their children.

In time... She reminded herself. In time everything will be as it should be. Well, she was hoping for it.

She sighed deeply and began giving into sleep. A small smile on Regina's lips in her mind was the last thing she saw before she slipped into the dream where they got a happily ever after and that is where she will stay until Rowan pulled her back into reality.

* * *

 _A few weeks later..._

Emma decided that nearly four weeks at home was more than enough. She needed some sun and so did Rowan so on a nice, sunny, Saturday afternoon she agreed to meet her parents and brother for lunch at Granny's. She was looking forward to a little more social interaction. Rowan was indeed excellent company but she needed conversation. Rowan was a good listener even though she didn't understand a single word she said and simply just enjoyed the sound of her mother's voice.

Emma needed to converse with bigger humans and she was just excited to get out of their lonely house where the walls constantly felt like they were closing in on her. All she did was wallow there and she needed to be away from it.

She decided to walk to the diner so that the baby could get a look at the town they called home and meet a few of her neighbors. It took longer than expected though because she was stopped by crowds of people on every block who wanted to get a look at the little princess and the daughter of the savior. They all gushed and cooed at the baby who simply stared back at them with a scrunch of her dark brows and a wrinkle of her tiny nose.

Emma would fight back a chuckle and smile causing the little girl to smile back. That along with the twinkle in her eyes drove the town's people almost to tears.

She could see the exact moment that they all fell in love with the month old child. There was no surprise there because her little princess was special and she simply stole hearts mercilessly.

At barely a month old, her daughter was already full of sass and was equally charming. Granny had joked once when she came for a visit that Emma was going to have the hardest time saying no to her. A few years ago Emma would have agreed because raising Henry, Regina was always the enforcer and disciplinarian but as time went on Emma learned to put her foot down as well. Henry didn't particularly like being double teamed by his moms but Emma didn't particularly care. She eventually got the hang of enforcing the law on him much to Henry's chagrin.

In this case she would be just fine disciplining Rowan. It's not like she had a choice anyway though. Regina was off with Henry and Emma and Rowan were in Storybrooke. In this scenario she had to be the fun parent and the disciplinarian. She also had to be the coddler since Regina wasn't around for that either. Emma found that she was good at that though and she really liked the cuddle time and the kisses with her baby.

This experience was making her grow as a person and she was becoming a better mother. She was scared shitless to do this alone but after one look at her baby she knew that she could. Thankfully she was absolutely right. Despite all of the mistakes in her life, she felt that motherhood was the one thing she had gotten right and she was proud of that.

Once they were freed by the town's people they continued on their little walk, enjoying their day. They walked the streets quietly until they came across town hall and that's where Emma came to a screeching halt. Her hands tightened on the handlebar of the vintage yellow stroller. She had an overwhelming urge to run inside and introduce Regina to their daughter but she couldn't do that because Regina was gone. She was gone because of her.

Emma will never forget the look in Regina's eyes. She could feel the woman pleading with her to give her a reason to come home but Emma just couldn't. She had to say goodbye to her and that was the biggest mistake of her life. Just letting Regina walk away was the worst thing that Emma had ever done and that was saying something since she's made some huge mistakes in the past couple of months.

A small squeak came from the stroller and Emma's attention was pulled back to Rowan who was staring up at her expectantly. She couldn't tell if the baby was annoyed by the sudden stop or the lack of attention.

"See this building, Roe?" She asked as she turned back to the yellow and white building. Flashes of Regina flowed through her mind. Vivid images from the two of them laughing over lunch or late dinners in the mayor's office. Emma was always happiest in those moments. Times where she could just be Emma. A yearning filled her chest and she tried to push it away.

"This is town hall. Your grandpa works here now but... once upon a time, the most beautiful, intelligent and amazing woman worked here. She made this town. It wasn't always easy to take care of everyone but she made it look that way. She helped us make this place safe and wonderful for you." She sighed longingly as she thought of her beautiful friend. "She left to help your big brother. Her work was done here so she went off to help others. That's just how she is. She has the biggest heart and one of the kindest souls. She wouldn't admit it so don't ask her..." She chuckled softly despite the ache in her chest for Regina. "I miss her so much and I wish she was still here so you could meet her but don't worry, we'll see her soon."

The baby listened closely then cooed and put her fist into her mouth. Emma chuckled. "Right... come on." She looked at her daughter and smiled. "You're probably thinking 'cool story, mom'." She said in a voice that was supposed to be a teenage Rowan.

She began pushing the stroller again and with one last yearning look over her shoulder, they were on their way. The pair continued down the streets of Storybrooke on the lovely day.

They were only stopped a few more times before they reached Main Street and managed to make it to the front gate of the establishment before they were ambushed by a group of fairies.

"Hello." One of the women exclaimed happily.

Emma smiled politely. "Afternoon."

"Oh such a lovely little princess." Nova giggled. In all honesty that was the only fairy that Emma knew by name besides Tinkerbell and Blue. There were just way too many to keep track of.

"Thank you." Emma said kindly.

"Does your baby have a fairy godmother?" Another with her long black hair pulled into a ponytail asked. She was wearing a silver dress underneath a silver denim jacket. She had black heels on her feet. That was definitely not a part of the fairies' dress code.

Emma noticed that a few of the fairies stopped dressing the part of nuns as the years went on. Some of them dressed in regular clothes while others returned to their fashions from the Enchanted Forest. Then there were a few who still dressed the way they always did.

"Oh pick me!" Said a fairy with platinum blonde hair. She was dressed in all light blue. Emma couldn't help but think that she reminded her of Elsa with a short haircut.

"If anything Zarina should be the fairy godmother since she is the Pirate Fairy and all." Pointed out the dark haired fairy.

"Zarina is a troublemaker." Argued one of the others.

"It's up to Emma anyhow." Nova said and patted Emma on the shoulder. "Let her decide."

"Um..." Emma hadn't really thought about it much. She knows that all royal children get a fairy godmother but Rowan has two magical mommies and a magical aunt. She doesn't exactly need fairy magic.

But the fairies didn't know this so she knew that she would have to humor them at some point.

All of the women save for Nova stared at Emma with hopeful wide eyes. A part of her wanted to flee. This was a lot of pressure and she couldn't decide right then.

Rowan was watching the strange women with a furrowed brow and her bottom lip poked out. The infant was not impressed.

"I...uh..." Emma stammered as her eyes scanned the women surrounding her like sharks. She started to back away and just head home. This was entirely too much for her first time out.

"Oh buzz off!" A voice snapped from behind her. Emma sighed in relief at the familiar voice. She glanced over her shoulder to see none other than the Blue Fairy walking up. All of the women immediately straightened up in her presence. She stopped right behind Emma and glared at her fairies. "Are you harassing Princess Emma and Princess Rowan?"

"No." Said the black haired fairy. "We were merely offering her our services as fairy godmother..."

Blue sighed deeply, clearly annoyed. "If and when Emma decides on wanting a fairy for her child, you will all be amongst the firsts to know. Do not pressure her." The women began to open their mouths in a desperate attempt at defending themselves but Blue raised a hand to silence them. "Back to the convent you go, ladies."

They all hung their heads in shame for their behavior. Well, all except Nova who simply giggled at her sisters. She gave Emma's shoulder another squeeze and the two of them shared a smile. Nova then waved at the baby receiving a smile in response from the little one then she was on her way, scurrying after her sisters.

Emma shook her head with a fond smile then turned back to Blue who had taken her place ahead of them. She was now waving at the baby.

"Hello Beautiful." The fairy said in a melodic soft tone. Rowan smiled a toothless smile and her eyes sparkled as they always did when she's happy. "You are so pretty. Clearly crafted from the loveliest of magic."

Emma's mouth fell open and she stared at mother superior in disbelief. How did she find out? What is she going to do? How can she explain it? All of these questions were flashing through Emma's mind and she couldn't keep up. If Blue knew then that meant... no.

"Um..." Emma was at a loss for words.

"True love." Blue said still smiling at the baby. She glanced up at Emma then. "She has very powerful magic. I can sense it. It appears that we have another hero on our hands."

Emma forced a smile and fought back the urge to cringe. She really just wanted Rowan to lead a normal life. Going to school, making friends, falling in and out of love. She didn't want her to even know that life they had before she was born. Sure, she would tell her stories. She needed to know her history and where she came from but she didn't want to her to live any of it. "Eh. Well at least she doesn't have to break any curses, huh?"

Blue smiled softly. "indeed, this town is safe. What a time to be born, right?"

Emma nodded. It is so good that she does not have to worry about putting her kid inside a wardrobe. "Right."

"How are you though, Emma?" Blue asked then.

Emma shrugged. "Fine, thanks. How are you?"

"Excellent that you are doing good." The fairy said with a nod. "And I am well." Blue stared at her for a moment before nodding to herself. "I'll be on my way and let the two of you have your lunch."

"Oh. Okay, see ya!" Emma said with a small wave. She was starving.

Blue smiled and dipped her head in farewell then began heading down the street in the direction that the other fairies had gone in.

Emma released a breath when she knew the woman was gone then she began pushing the carriage towards the diner. She opened the door but upon seeing her, someone jumped up to hold it open for her. She thanked the man as she pushed the stroller inside and he mumbled a 'you're welcome, your Highness'. She didn't flinch that time and it turned out that she was actually getting used to the title.

As soon as the door was shut behind her, she was ambushed again. This time by patrons at the diner who all wanted to get a peek at the princess.

"Cute little booger." Grumpy gruffed. Dopey waved at the baby and she gave him a tiny smile. Rowan was familiar with the dwarves. She has been seeing them almost since birth.

"Hello there, Rowan!" Doc said in very expressive way that captured the baby's attention. "You and your mommy look absolutely beautiful today." He gestured to the baby's little lavender hat with the white flower on the side. "I really like your flower."

Rowan was eating up all of the attention and she wrinkled her nose at the man. Doc chuckled. "She's very advanced. She's already smiling and she has a variety of expressions. You have a very smart girl on your hands there, Sheriff."

"Thank you." Regina would have been pleased to hear that. Emma knew that she was proud as hell of her little genius.

"You're welcome, Sheriff." Doc said with a dip of his head.

Emma snorted at him calling her that. It beat being called "Princess' and 'savior' but she hasn't been to work in months and she doubted that she would ever be going back. The funny thing is that Emma never saw herself as the stay at home type but since Rowan bounced into her life, there's nothing that she wanted more than to stay home with her. She actually dreaded the thought of heading back to work. She knew that it was what was best but she still didn't want to.

At least she still had a few months to decide. She'll cross that bridge when she gets to it.

She heard a very loud sneeze and that caused her head to snap up from Rowan's beautiful face to where she found the dwarves ushering Sneezy in the opposite direction of the child. The sight of that made Emma laugh.

"Alright," Emma heard her mother's voice over the crowd of people, chatting away over the princesses. Rowan began squirming at the sound of her grandmother's sweet voice. After Emma, Snow White was the baby's other favorite person. Neal and Charming were tied however. "I would like to hug my daughter and kiss my granddaughter now, if you all don't mind."

That caused the patrons to laugh and they all began to disperse out of respect for their acting queen in Regina's absence.

The trio was left alone in the aisle and Snow smiled warmly at her daughter. "You are still glowing." She said with a hint of awe in her voice. "You and Roe seem to be getting on just fine."

Emma shrugged. "Eh, you know, it's just us two at home since Hook is never around."

"Oh Emma..." Snow breathed as her face clouded over with sympathy.

"Can you blame him? He knows she isn't his. That would break anyone's heart." Emma whispered. "I wish he would just say it so we can end it. I feel like I'm torturing him."

Snow placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. "It's okay, Emma. Everything is going to be okay."

"I don't think anything will ever be okay again." Emma admitted resolutely.

"Oh no, Emma." Snow sighed. She quickly gathered Emma up into her arms and hugged her. Of course not a single patron around them thought anything of it. Snow White embracing her daughter was something quite common around Storybrooke. "No matter what..." She began whispering into her ear. "You have to have hope that everything will be alright. You and Rowan will be just fine."

"What about Hook?"

Snow pulled back then and kept Emma's shoulders in her grasp. "He will have to find a way. The thing about life is that things don't always go as planned. Especially when it comes to family. I can assure you that your father and I didn't plan to meet you at twenty-eight years old nor did we expect our grandson to be older than our son..." She tilted her head. "It's all so strange and quite challenging but we make do. This is our family and it's special. Hook will have to find a way to get through this and so will you."

"But I have Rowan and Henry and their mother..." Emma pointed out. She wouldn't be alone no matter what. "I was all he had."

"Well he has to find something else. He is always a part of our family whether he is with you or not." Snow held her daughter's worried eyes. "Despite it being in a very unorthodox way, love won out in this situation. It's too bad that a drunken one night stand which resulted in you giving birth to another woman's baby- opened your eyes to where your heart truly belongs but..."

Emma nodded. "I feel lousy."

"As you should." Snow said a little too honestly. "You cheated on your husband and broke his heart. Not to mention you led him on knowing you didn't love him."

Emma gave her mother a nasty look. She didn't need to rub her nose in it. "Okay..."

Snow chuckled. "I'm sorry, did you want the less truthful response?"

Emma groaned. "That would be nice..." She needed some encouragement right now.

Snow chuckled as she pulled away from her daughter. "Alright then... you did nothing wrong and you should be with her anyway."

Emma let out a miserable laugh that turned into a groan. "Thanks."

"Always sweetie." Snow said and squeezed her again. She then took Emma's place behind the stroller and began pushing it down the aisle.

Emma had no choice but to follow. She forced on a smile as she greeted the other residents of the town. Snow led her to a booth near the front of the diner where her father and brother were waiting for them.

Both guys grinned wide when they saw the rest of their family.

She could hardly believe that that was the same baby that she held in her arms countless times. He was now fifteen and almost a man. He had taken after David in every way except for his hair that was a rich black like their mother's. He had the chiseled jaw, gentle eyes and the height though. The boy was indeed the perfect depiction of a Prince Charming Junior.

He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and smiled wide at his sister. "Hey Emma." He said in his very deep voice. Emma smiled.

"Hey Kid." She said as he stood up and made his way to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he gathered her into his arms, hugging her gently given his weight and height over hers. She really enjoyed her brother's hugs. She always has. There was always something about him that was so comforting. He had definitely gotten that from their parents.

"Pretty good!" Emma said as they broke apart. "Good enough to kick your butt."

The boy laughed and his big blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Not if I kick yours first."

"Oh you're on." Emma challenged and they both laughed. She felt well enough to pull out her sword and spar with him though but she knew her mother wouldn't go for it.

"Oh great." Snow huffed jokingly with a playful roll of her eyes. "More aggression. Exactly what we need." She began ushering Emma and Neal into the booth.

Emma chuckled as she slid in and her mother took the place beside her. Rowan's carriage sat beside Snow's seat. The baby grinned at her grandmother and Snow laughed.

"What's she doing?" Neal asked curiously.

Snow smiled at her son. "She's so silly already."

"She gets it from her mother." Charming said with a wink at his daughter.

Emma shook her head with a small chuckle as well. "How are you, dad?"

"I'm doing pretty good." He replied. "Retirement is treating me well."

Emma made a face at that and so did Neal but since she didn't live with him, she decided to call him out instead, "Oh please ever since Neal started school you've been at the station more than I have."

"To make sure everything is ship shape." He argued.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh dad."

Snow laughed at the conversation as she fished Rowan out of the carriage. The baby made a happy little high pitched sound as her grandmother cuddled her to her chest.

"You seem happy." He observed his daughter than nodded to himself as if confirming it. He glanced at Snow and reached out for his granddaughter. With a roll of her eyes Snow passed the baby across the table.

Emma smiled a bit at the thought. There was a lot going on and things seemed more bleak than positive but Rowan was her tiny bit of happiness in her darkness at the moment. "I am. She's awesome."

"I bet." Charming said more so to the baby. Rowan looked amused especially after her uncle tickled her tummy. "Are you taking good care of Mama?" He asked the little girl.

"Watch her head, David!" Snow hissed. He looked up and gave his wife a look.

"I know how to hold a baby, Snow." He said in a singsong voice. Snow glared at him but he seemed unfazed as he turned back to his granddaughter. "Oh, look at you. Pretty just like your mommy."

Emma agreed. In a way she was beautiful like her mothers. She was the perfect amount of both of them but for some reason Regina just seemed to have taken over as the woman does with everything else.

Rowan looked more like a Mills than anything but Charming didn't seem to notice. Actually her father was blissfully unaware of what was really going on and his grandchild's true parentage.

Emma and Snow had been doing an excellent job keeping him out of the loop. For his own good because they didn't need him to share the guilt from all of this. In this case, ignorance really was bliss.

"Are you making your mommy happy? Are you being a good girl?" He asked Rowan as if he was expecting an answer. The baby simply smiled in response. "I'll take that as a yes." He said before kissing her forehead. He looked back up at Emma. "I'm glad you're happy, Em. This is your happy ending. Rowan, Hook, your family..."

Emma visibly flinched at the mention of Hook. She didn't exactly feel like he was a part of her happy ending. She never did and those times that she said that he was... She had been lying.

In fact she felt that a part of her was missing. Two parts that she couldn't look pass.

She forced a smile. She didn't know how to tell her father that she planned to leave Hook. He already didn't particularly like the union to begin with but he learned to tolerate it for her sake. She didn't have the heart to crush him at that moment when he seemed so happy to be surrounded by his family. "Right."

Just before her discomfort could get any more unbearable she was rescued by none other than Granny Lucas materializing at their table.

Emma looked over at the diner owner, silently thanking her. Granny simply gave her a warm smile as if she understood but Emma knew that she didn't. She was just happy to see Emma out and about.

Granny had just stopped aging all together. She was still just as spunky and feisty as ever. Emma had sincerely missed her in the days she had been cooped up. The woman was like the grandmother she never had.

"Oh my..." Granny gasped as she took in the newest member of the Charming family resting securely in her grandfather's arms. "Rowan, you get prettier every time I see you." She glanced back at Emma. "Those eyelashes and those dimples are just overkill."

Emma chuckled. "Thank you, Granny."

Granny dipped her head in acknowledgement. She then appraised Emma carefully before she spoke. "Motherhood looks good on you. If only I could look that good after having Ruby's mother. Are you nursing?" She motioned to her own chest. "Because you look... fuller."

Emma's cheeks began instantly heating up and Snow laughed while Charming turned a deep red. Neal however, appeared completely oblivious to the conversation as he typed away on his phone. Lucky him.

"Yeah..." Emma's voice cracked. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Yes. I'm nursing."

"Oh okay. Well that will keep you tight and firm. Also it'll help you get rid of some of the weight- which by the looks of it..." She examined Emma a bit more. "There isn't much to get rid of."

"I know right." Snow agreed. "She barely gained anything and she doesn't even look like she had a baby."

Emma's blush only deepened. She always got a bit shy with compliments. Which she knew was strange because she was well aware that she was definitely far from average. In fact she was flat out gorgeous. It was simply hearing it from other people that made her feel a bit self conscious.

Granny must have caught on to this because she chuckled. "Okay, let's stop putting Emma on the spot. She may just turn into a tomato."

Emma laughed awkwardly and rubbed at the back of her neck. "Yeah well..."

Snow giggled and Granny shook her head. "How's she sleeping and eating? All good?"

Emma nodded. Now her baby was something she didn't mind speaking and bragging about. "Yeah. She's eating great and sleeping like a rock. I'm sure she's good."

Granny nodded her understanding. "Well, judging by those cheeks she's not missing a single meal!"

Emma snorted. "She likes to eat."

Granny nodded again. "I can tell." She chuckled then. "Speaking of which... I'll hurry up because I know what that's like."

Emma glanced at her daughter. She seemed content playing with her grandfather who was basically tuning them out. Emma had just fed Rowan before they left for the diner. She had a few hours before she would want to eat again. Emma's stomach on the other hand did not, if the loud rumble was anything to go by.

Granny's brows rose before she let out a small laugh at Emma's slight embarrassment. "Okay, okay. I'm assuming you're all ready to order."

Emma grinned wide. Was she ever. "I thought you'd never ask..."

* * *

Emma spent lunch with her family then she went back with them to their house to spend a little more time with them. She loved it there.

Their new place was a nice house with two floors, an attic and a basement. There were four bedrooms, two baths and one in her parent's room. Oh, she thought the house was absolutely beautiful and she spent lots of time there before the baby.

It was peaceful. They owned their own little patch of land. There was a stable located to the side of the house where they held about three horses and out back was a nice little garden where her mother grew most of their vegetables.

They sat out back for most of the day on the patio where they had a lovely view of the garden and the woods beyond it. Emma loved the sight of all of the flowers and trees. Rowan seemed to like the fresh air and little bit of sunlight she had gotten as well. She really enjoyed the bluebirds that landed on the table or on Emma's shoulder to get a look at her. Emma loved the way her daughter, so young was so curious about her world already and she was so excited to teach her everything.

They both enjoyed their outing and Emma felt true disappointment when it started to get late. They had dinner with her family which was just like old times. Her worries were gone for a moment, chased away by her father's corny jokes and puns that were so bad that she had to laugh and her mother's stories about her students at school. Time seemed to fly by and just like that Emma was loading Rowan into one of her brother's old car seats then into the back of her mother's car so that her father could give her a ride home.

The ride was nice and all fun and games- with her father cracking jokes about the dwarves, until she saw her blue house looming in the distance. She felt an impending doom cloud her and she really did not want to get out of that car but for the sake of not wanting to worry her father, she thanked him with a hug and climbed out. She grabbed Rowan, placed her back into the stroller and the two of them headed into the house.

Once inside, she fought away the heavy pain with keeping herself busy. She went about her nightly routine then bathed Rowan. By the time she was finished with it all, the baby was ready to eat again before bed. They retired to the nursery then.

Emma settled into the white wooden rocking chair gifted to her from Marco and August that was made to match the swan shaped cradle that they built for the child. Both items matched the peacefulness of the room. Emma had the room painted a soft lavender and white clouds decorated the walls. The rug was white and fluffy to give the illusion of clouds. A giant stuffed swan sat in the corner not too far from the white changing table. Various giant stuffed animals adorned the room from two pink unicorns and a purple Dragon- gifted to Rowan from Lily. There were mermaids on the dresser and a giant stuffed whale close by, a bit of the man who Emma thought was her daughter's father.

She would leave those there when he's gone however because Rowan would be fond of the mermaids. She was positive.

The calm quiet room was the perfect place to wind down for the night. In fact she could have stayed there cuddling with Rowan for the entire night, if she wasn't trying to teach Rowan to sleep on her own. She knew that wouldn't last because she needed Rowan with her just as much as the baby needed her company.

When Rowan was finally finished eating she turned her face away and looked up at her mother expectantly. She reached up a tiny hand for her mother's face but Emma was too far away from her. Emma chuckled softly at the tiny hands reaching for her. She buttoned her shirt and lifted the baby, placing her against the soft white cloth on her shoulder.

"We need to come up with a plan." Emma muttered as she patted the baby's back. "We have to go meet up with your mommy but how? There's always the use of a magic bean or a portal. With Regina and Gold both gone it would be kind of difficult to figure it out. Maybe Zelena..."

Emma shook her head because then she would have to tell her why. Zelena already hated her as it was. They have to do this alone. They'll figure it out.

"First we have to tell Hook." Emma whispered. Rowan fussed a bit at the mention of the shadow that lives in their house. She had woken up plenty of times in her crib and found the man hovering above her. He wasn't scary but she wasn't fond of him either.

She would whimper a bit telling him that she needed to be changed or fed. He seemed to understand her for the most part. He would pick her up gently and even though he didn't smell as nice as her mommy he was kind to her. She liked him enough when he sang to her sometimes. He had a nice voice but she liked her mother's singing voice better. Both put her to sleep just the same though.

Rowan threw her mother a bone and belched without putting up much of a fight.

"Oh, that's my big girl." Emma muttered softly as she lowered the baby back into the crook of her arm. She began wiping her mouth with the cloth. When the princess was all cleaned up, Emma tapped the baby's nose with the cloth. The baby's eyes widened in surprise then the tiniest of smiles graced her little face. Emma laughed softly as her chest filled with more love for her daughter. "You are amazing."

The baby had no idea what her mother was saying but the smile and the adoration in her eyes made her smile grow even wider.

"You are so smiley, honey." Emma said and the baby's brows came together and she wrinkled her nose as if she was offended by Emma's observation. "Don't give me that attitude." She said through a chuckle. "You are so much like her."

The baby smiled again and began kicking her little feet. Emma took one into her hand and played with the little sock covered toes. The baby stopped for a moment and furrowed her brows just so she could enjoy her mother's touch for a moment then she was right back to playing. Emma chuckled and the baby simply kept her eyes on her as she put her tiny knuckles into her mouth.

Emma ran her hand over the baby's head and bent to kiss her forehead. That only entertained Rowan even more.

The squeak of the nursery door opening drew her attention and the smile fell from her face as she looked over and found Hook standing there in the doorway.

The man looked like hell. His eyes were tired and red rimmed, his face was covered in hair and his clothes were wrinkled and practically hanging off of him. He looked drunk and just miserable.

His bloodshot eyes landed on Emma and the baby and he smiled sadly. "I haven't seen you look this content since your queen friend was still around and you would come in late at night from spending time with her."

The baby's eyes widened when she heard the man's voice. He sounded funny and she almost didn't recognize him. She looked up at her mother who gave her a soft smile before looking back at their guest.

"Hook, you look tired. You should go lie down." She suggested in a neutral tone that wouldn't upset the infant.

The man scoffed. He leaned against the doorframe and stared at Emma as if he could see into her very soul. His deep blue eyes held her emerald ones for a moment before he snorted. The sudden sound caused Rowan to jump and before she could get upset, her whimper was cut off by her purple pacifier being popped into her mouth. Emma began rocking her gently to keep her calm.

"Shall I lie down in our bed, Swan?" He asked with an amused raise of his brows. Her stomach knotted at him calling her by her last name, something he hadn't done since they married.

Emma shrugged. A part of her felt that she deserved this. She married him because she thought it could help suppress her feelings for Regina only to end up cheating on him with the woman she loved anyway. She could see why he was so hurt and she understood why he was lashing out.

Sharing a home with someone you thought was your true love only to find out that that person's heart and soul belongs to someone else is devastating.

"Hook, you can take the bedroom tonight. I'll crash in the guestroom. It's fine."

He laughed bitterly then. "Right. Gods forbid you sleep with your husband."

"Hook..." Emma sighed.

"Emma, I don't know what you want." The desperation in his voice all but broke her heart. "I already know that she isn't mine but I stayed because she's a part of you and I'm trying to love her."

Emma looked down at her baby. The little girl had a fist full of her hair and her brown eyes were locked on her. Emma gave her a reassuring smile and the baby sighed in response. Emma sighed as well. There was no surprise that he knew. How couldn't he? Rowan looked damn near like Regina's tiny clone. Every time Emma looked at her that was all she saw.

But him expressing this verbally changed everything and it made it all the more real. He looked so hurt and drained. She understood that she did this but she didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say so she said the only thing that she could. "Hook, I'm sorry." And she knew that wasn't enough but she meant it.

He nodded. "Me too." He said quietly. "Do you want me to leave? I think it would be best if she didn't grow up thinking I was her father."

Emma's stomach leapt into her throat and her heart stalled. She had no idea why she felt that for a man she never loved but maybe it was because they had been together for so long and letting go had always been difficult for her. "She doesn't know any different..."

"I meant it's not good for me." He said as his eyes fell to the white carpet of the nursery. He was trying his damnedest not to look at the baby. "All I ever wanted was to start a family with you, Emma, and I was so excited when you told me you were pregnant. Then I saw her. Her skin, her eyes, her hair... everything looks like her..." he spat the last word out with so much hate. "I just knew she wasn't mine. I don't know how you and the queen managed to do it but you did."

"True love..." Emma admitted barely above a whisper.

He chuckled dryly. "Of course. Something you never felt for me..."

"Hook... I am so sorry." Emma said mustering as much composure as she could. She was shaking slightly and she knew that Rowan could feel it because she began squirming and fussing. "Let me put Rowan down and we can talk."

He shook his head. "Rowan... I don't know why I didn't see it. We all liked 'Hope' but you chose that. You named our baby after her."

"It's no worse than my parents naming my brother after Neal." She snapped. "If it weren't for her we wouldn't have even met."

"So now I have her to thank for my failed happy ending?" He asked with a raised brow. He laughed. "Wow Swan, you never fail to amaze me. You are a puzzle."

Emma scowled at the jab. "Don't mock me." She warned with a glare. She understood that he was angry but he was not going to disrespect her, especially not in front of her daughter. She would not allow it.

"Like the way you and the queen made a fool of me?"

"We didn't..."

"You cheated on me and got pregnant by her..." Hook cut her off. "Then never told me. If the princess didn't look so much like her, I wouldn't have even known that you cheated."

He had a point. She hated that but he did. "The cheating was a mistake but I'm not sorry it happened because it gave me Roe. I am sorry you were hurt. That's my only regret. My inability to walk away is my weakness."

"Yes well, the damage is already done." He said simply and right then and there Emma knew that nothing she said could ever make this better. It was too soon and the wounds were still so raw. "We can't fix this. I think it's best that she grows up with her true family." He shrugged his shoulders and his eyes met hers. His head fell again and he was staring back at the rug. "Start the process of severing this union..." he continued softly. "Whatever papers you would like me to sign, I'll sign. It's what's best for your daughter..."

Emma's brows came together and she frowned a bit. He was asking her for a divorce. This was a good thing but she still felt that everything was happening too fast. "Killian, I-"

He shook his head. "It's alright, Emma. Shit happens." He shrugged again. He looked up at Emma. She could see the tears building up in his eyes. "I just thought that Regina was finished destroying everyone's happy endings but it turns out that she's still just as evil as she's always been. She's still just leaving a trail of destruction and devastation in her wake. Some things never change. Once a villain, always a villain, aye?"

Emma felt anger and offense fill her chest. Regina wasn't the villain here and Hook calling her that pissed her off. Regina worked too hard to have the title 'villain' erased from her name for Emma to allow someone like Hook to say such things. "We didn't mean for you to get hurt." She said sharply.

"And yet, I did."

Emma sighed, her anger dissipating at his words, giving way to remorse and sympathy. "I'm so sorry." She said for the umpteenth time.

"So you keep saying." he muttered emotionless. He shook his head again. He was barely suppressing the tears and his voice was tight as he began speaking again, "Some savior you are." He said softly and before Emma could respond he continued, "I'm going to spend the night on the ship and I'll be back for my things in the morning..."

Emma didn't try to stop him and in fact said nothing as he began backing out of the room. He stopped and stared at her for a moment as if trying to memorize her just like that. Their eyes met again, the tears were spilling over and Emma could feel the building pressure of her own in her head. Hook sighed deeply and hung his shoulders then turned and left the two of them alone.

Once she could no longer hear his footfalls fading into silence, Emma let out a soft sigh and leaned back against the rocking chair causing the two to begin rocking back and forth again.

She looked down at the baby. Her daughter's eyes were growing heavy and she yawned, causing her pacifier to fall out of her mouth. Emma quickly popped it back in as the baby shut her mouth.

She could feel the pressure building up in her head and behind her eyelids still and she was pleading with herself not to cry in front of Rowan. All she wanted to do was breakdown and fall apart. She was so exhausted. Not from motherhood. That was the only thing that was simple in her life but she was tired of the mess she had made and not knowing how to clean it up. Also the guilt she felt for breaking Hook's heart and letting Regina go was crushing her.

She hated that she was so scared to be who she truly was that she created so much chaos and dragged her little girl into it.

"You deserve so much better than this." She whispered as her daughter drifted off. She kept her eyes on her beautiful sleeping child and she felt a serious amount of remorse. "Maybe I am the true villain of this story." She muttered as tears filled her eyes. They finally spilled over and began trickling down her warm cheeks but she swiped them away before they dripped on the baby.

She was so grateful that she managed to hold it together as to not cry in front of her daughter. Her vision blurred with tears. She heard the front door shut and that was when a small sob escaped her.

She had no idea what she was going to do now. Everything was crumbling around her so fast and the person that usually had all of the answers is a world away from her. She was alone now with her much too heavy secrets and she felt so lost.

Rowan fussed a bit and snugged closer to her chest and suddenly the ache in Emma's heart began to subside.

She wasn't alone though. She had a tiny part of Regina to keep her company. She needed to keep it together for her. She wanted to assure her daughter that it will all be okay.

She kissed the baby's forehead and began rubbing her head gently. "We're going to be okay. We will all heal in time." She whispered. "I promise."

She knew they would be and now there was a possibility for a true happy ending. Rowan would show her the way. She knew that her little girl would lead her to exactly where she needed to be.

This gave her hope. She and Rowan can now start over. She was ready to set off to find her real destiny.

There was a tiny flicker of happiness ahead of them. She just had to reach out and grab it. That's all they needed right now.

Emma kissed Rowan's forehead again. "We're okay." She whispered. "Let's go start our real story."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **They will be reunited with Regina and Henry soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi. Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves!**

 **I own nothing and sorry for mistakes. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

For the first time in years Emma felt pure excitement for the future and eagerness to see what it held. She awoke that morning to a text from Hook stating that he and some of his crewmen were coming to pick up his things. Not particularly eager to see her soon-to-be ex-husband she decided to just get out of the house before he arrived.

She got up and showered. By then Rowan had woken up demanding to be fed. Emma proceeded to do what she was told and after the baby was full, she laid her on her bed and went to dress herself.

This particular task did not take long for she just threw on a simple tee and jeans. After putting on a pair of sneakers and pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she went to dress Rowan.

She put Rowan in a cute little two piece that featured a short red and white checkered cotton top with ruffles on the sleeves and the bottom. There were adorable bottoms that were meant to be denim shorts but looked more like a diaper cover. The look was completed with a tiny denim jacket and red and white soft shoes. A sun hat was placed on the baby's head that made her look the part of a little flower.

Rowan seemed content enough in her little outfit and more importantly comfortable. Thinking she was too adorable, Emma snapped a few pics of the little girl and sent them off to the child's grandparents. She wished that Regina could have seen her. She would have loved it.

Snow's response was almost instantaneous with heart eye emojis and all capped words proclaiming how cute and lovely her granddaughter looked. Emma laughed with a shake of her head at her mother's reaction. Always over dramatic but she had a point. Rowan was the cutest. There was no comparison.

Emma started to step away from the bed to grab her baby sling when she received another text from her mother.

"Emma, where are you two off to?" The text read.

Emma sighed. She should have known that her nosy mother would have wanted to know why Rowan was dressed up. Emma began to type out a very vague reply but before she could finish the thought, her phone started ringing. Emma groaned and hung her head. She should have seen that one coming. She composed herself to hide her annoyance and answered just wanting to get it over with.

"What's up, Mom?"

"Where are you and Rowan off to this beautiful morning?" Snow White asked trying her best to sound passive but Emma knew that on the inside her mother was dying to know. Emma continued on to grab the black and gray sling that was hung on the back of her bedroom door.

"Um..." She muttered as she retrieved it and returned to the bed. Rowan was lying there kicking her little feet. "We're off to have breakfast at Granny's. You know, no time or energy to cook." She gave her daughter a smile before putting the phone on speaker and sitting it on the edge of the bed so that she could attempt putting the sling on in front of the mirror.

"Oh yeah, I get what that's like." Snow said with a little chuckle. "Roe is all ready to go outside again?"

Emma pulled it on as Rowan happily entertained herself. "Yeah, I mean, I asked her and she said she was super excited to meet up with her girls for drinks."

Snow snorted. "Watch it, Emma Swan."

Emma laughed then with a shake of her head. The sling snapped on each side and she was done. It was much easier than she expected. She tugged a bit to make sure that it was put together securely then returned to the bed.

"Emma?"

"Yes?" Emma asked as she leaned over to scoop Rowan up.

"Are you alright?" Snow inquired softly. She sounded so worried. Emma frowned as she slid Rowan into the sling. She adjusted her so that her head was rested against her chest then patted her back.

"I'm fine. Why?" Emma replied. Well, she was and she would be perfectly perfect in a while.

"I don't know. Mother's intuition." Snow muttered. "What's wrong?"

Emma sighed. There goes her mother doing the thing again. The meddling thing. She sighed deeply. She might as well just tell her. She fixed Roe's sun hat on her head. "Hook left last night. He's coming back this morning to get his things. I don't want to be here. I'm not ready to look at him and I doubt he wants to see me either."

Snow fell silent for a moment and that gave Emma a moment to grab the phone off of her bed. She walked over to the mirror and checked over herself again. Deciding that they both looked fine, she slipped out of the room and headed down the hallway. It was still just as lonely but for some reason it didn't seem so horrible that day. As she reached the staircase she realized that her mother still hadn't said anything. She looked down at her phone to make sure that they hadn't gotten disconnected. Nope.

"Mom?" Emma implored as she headed down the stairs. She kept a hand on Rowan's back to not bump her too much but it was a smooth trip for the most part and by the time she hit the bottom step, her mother was speaking again.

"Did Hook...?" Snow whispered. Her father must have been nearby. She still had no idea how she was going to tell him everything.

"Well, yeah." Emma muttered as she headed into the kitchen where Rowan's dark blue baby bag was waiting. "I mean, I knew it was coming. I can't blame him for not wanting to raise another person's kid."

"How are you?" Snow's voice softened even further.

Emma shrugged as if her mother could see her. She grabbed Rowan's pacifier from the counter and gave it to her. "I'm fine. I'm doing much better than last night." She remembered the night before very well. There was a lot of tossing and turning, crying and wandering the house. Eventually she ended up in Rowan's nursery where she watched her sleep. After a while the peacefulness of her sleeping child lulled her into a sense of security that she needed.

She had a few moments of peace but then Rowan woke and wanted to be fed so after Emma did exactly that and changed her, she returned to the bedroom where she and Rowan had finally fallen back to sleep.

She felt that the worst of it had passed. Now it was pretty much just moving on and facing what she had done that was left. She could do that. She didn't have a choice. She had someone depending on her so, she had to keep it together and keep moving.

"Why didn't you call me?" Snow inquired gently. "I would have come right over."

"I didn't want to worry you." Emma admitted. Snow White had enough on her plate. She didn't need Emma's issues as well. "Besides it was pretty late."

"So?" Snow replied. "I'm your mother, Emma. There is no cut off time for that. I don't care what time it is, you need me, you call me."

Emma had set about checking the baby bag to make sure that it had everything they would need for the day. The search was deemed successful and then some. "I know, Mom." She said as she lifted the bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I just felt like it could wait."

"Just don't do that again." Snow said sternly. "How would you feel if you found out that Henry or Rowan needed you but didn't reach out?"

Emma froze in place then. Her eyes drifted down to her daughter. Her cheek was still rested on her chest as she looked around their kitchen. She ran her hand over the little girl's head. She would always want Rowan to come to her if she needed her. The same went for Henry. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just... I got myself into this so..."

"I get that but I'm still your mother. I'm always here and I will always take care of you. No matter what." Snow seemed sincerely worried and upset that Emma was going to try to take something on as big as a new baby and a divorce on her own. She was displeased by Emma returning to her old ways of locking them out but that was the complete opposite of what Emma was doing. She just felt that she had worried her family enough. She knew now that this wasn't the way.

"Mom, I will always need you."

She heard her mother gasp softly in her usual dramatic manner. She could picture her with wide eyes and a hand on her chest. "Oh Honey..."

Emma shook her head with a small smile. "Rowan and I are heading out now, Mom. I'm okay at the moment. I'm going to grab some breakfast and she and I will go to the park for a while."

"You're heading to Granny's now?" Snow inquired.

Emma hummed the affirmative as she and Rowan strolled towards the front door. "Yep." She replied. She pulled it open and stepped out onto the porch. She shut the door behind her and took in her surroundings.

It was a beautiful day with the sun hanging in the sky bigger and bolder than ever, causing the town to seem brighter. The birds were singing happily all around providing a lovely little tune for the squirrels and chipmunks playing on her lawn.

She inhaled the fresh air of a brand new day and looked down to see that Rowan was trying to pick her head up so that she could see her surroundings.

Emma pulled her door until she heard the click confirming that it locked.

"I'm meeting you there." Snow concluded, leaving no room for argument. "I don't want you two to be alone at a time like this."

"At a time like this?" What did she mean? It was a beautiful day and she felt fine. Rowan seemed excited to be outside. "Mom, we're fine. Roe and I are going to get food and then we are going to chill out at the park. Seriously. It's Sunday, be with Dad and Neal. It's cool."

"Emma..." Snow warned and Emma flinched at her tone. She clearly wasn't kidding.

Emma sighed deeply. She really just wanted some mother-daughter time with her little girl. She knew that her own mother was not going to let up until she got mother-daughter-granddaughter time with her favorite princesses. "Fine." She huffed. "But if we get there before you, you have five minutes or I'm ordering."

"Fair enough." Was the school teacher's response. "I'm on my way. I love you."

"Okay see you there." Emma responded. She knew what her mother was waiting for when she paused. So Emma sighed, "Love you too."

She was then allowed to disconnect the call. Emma looked down at her daughter and patted her back. "Well, Roe..." She said with a sigh. "This begins the first day of our new life..."

She kissed the baby's hat covered head then the two of them were on their way towards their little adventure for the day.

* * *

It was pretty much the same as it was the day before except their walk didn't take quite as long that time because Emma would simply greet her people with a wave or a smile but she wouldn't stop. She didn't exactly feel like engaging them in conversation but oddly enough Rowan was in a very friendly mood. Maybe it was because she was so close to her mother this time instead of in the stroller but she had less of an attitude and was giving out free smiles to almost everyone who greeted her.

They arrived to the diner in almost half the time as the day before. Emma was thankful that she hadn't run into any of the fairies. She hasn't chosen a godmother for Rowan yet and she had too much on her mind to get into that right then. She will get to it just not yet.

Fortunately for her, she and Rowan made it into the diner without any awkward incidents. She stepped inside and all eyes fell on her. She raised a hand to wave and everyone waved back.

Given the late hour and it being a Sunday the crowd had thinned out considerably so Emma easily made it to a booth in the back and settled into it. She quickly began removing the sling which was easier said than done. She heard Rowan let out a tiny sigh as she waited to be freed.

"Yeah, kid, same." She muttered.

"Need some help?"

Emma's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice. She found Lily Page standing there with a small smirk on her face. Emma smiled at her childhood friend then chuckled a bit.

"I got it." She replied. "If I don't learn to do it myself, what will happened when my dragon friend isn't around?"

Lily shrugged with a grin. "I suppose so." She peeked at the child. "So that's the littlest Charming, huh?" She hummed in approval as she examined the little one. "She's cute as hell."

Emma chuckled. "What do you say, Roe?" The baby simply gave the Dragon a smile.

Lily laughed at that. "Yep. Way too cute. She's like a little fairy or some shit."

"Lily, you're cursing in front of my four week old." Emma pointed out lightly.

"Shit! sorry." Lily's hand shot to her mouth. "Fuck! sorry."

Emma snorted. She was only teasing. It's not like Rowan understood anything that was being said around her. "Anyway, can you hold her for a sec while I try to get out of this thing?"

"Um..." Lily hesitated for a moment but then apparently remembered that she offered to help.

"She's super light. She's only about six pounds. I'm sure that's nothing for a dragon." Emma teased.

Lily gave Emma a look then smiled. "Hand her over."

Emma grinned and did exactly that. She lifted Rowan out of the sling with a protective hand on her head then carefully handed her over and Lily took her with a lot more care than Emma expected. She cradled Rowan in the crook of her arm then carefully took a seat across from Emma.

Emma gave the pair a smile before setting about undoing the snaps holding the sling in place. She let out a sigh when she was finally freed. "Finally."

She set the carrier aside then looked up and found the baby staring at Lily's hand that held a glittery ball of purple magic.

"You know you could come by and visit sometime." Emma remarked. Lily looked up from the baby.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to."

"Of course I did." Emma said with a smile. She and Lily have come a long way over the years. They were somewhat friends now. The search for Lily's father brought them closer. "Rowan loves her dragon by the way."

Lily looked up in surprise. "I tried to find the friendliest looking one that I could. My mom would be pleased that she likes it."

"Well you succeeded." Emma laughed. "It's awesome. A pretty good contrast from all of the unicorns and whatnot."

Lily wrinkled her nose at the mention of unicorns. She looked down at the baby. "You're welcome." She whispered.

Emma snorted. "Catching a late breakfast?" She inquired in way of keeping the conversation going.

"Meh." Lily groaned. "I was hungry." She said simply with a shrug.

Emma nodded. She began fidgeting a bit because she wanted to ask Lily something but she was unsure how exactly to go about it. She knew that Lily would have the answer she needed. It made her uncomfortable to even ask but she just had to for her sake and Rowan's. "Have you um... spoken to your mom?" She asked quietly.

Lily looked up slowly and stared at her. After a moment her head tilted and a small grin formed on her face. "No. I haven't but I'm sure Henry and... Regina are fine."

Emma's eyes blew wide open and she stared at her friend in disbelief. Lily's smug expression only caused her to blush. She cleared her throat quickly. "I just..."

"Wanted to make sure that your son and your baby mama are fine, I get it." Lily went back to playing with Rowan. Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times before she decided to just be quiet. She was already in enough trouble. "Does she know about her?" The Dragon asked looking up from the baby.

Emma furrowed her brow. "She left when I was only a few weeks along..." a waitress looked up at them and silently asked if she was ready. Emma shook her with a smile and the girl returned it with a nod then went off to help someone else.

"Hmm..." Lily hummed thoughtfully. "I think she should know about her." At that moment their eyes met. Right then and there, Emma just knew that Lily knew too.

"How?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Lily shrugged again. "Call it Dragon intuition. Why does everyone around her have this gift and why doesn't she have it? "Plus she kinda smells like Regina's magic. It's heavy with an undertone of apples. I'm getting cinnamon, too but that might be from you..." She trailed off. "Not to mention that she's the woman's freaking twin."

Emma was panicking then. She really didn't need this getting out. "You can't tell anyone..." She said seriously.

Lily looked surprised by the request then she frowned. "Who would I tell?" Her tone of voice told Emma that her feelings had been hurt by the statement. "I would never do anything that would hurt you and this little biscuit."

The guilt set in almost immediately. She was too paranoid.. "You're right... I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"Guilty?"

Emma blew out a breath and slumped back against the seat. "Yeah. I guess."

Lily shrugged. "I get that. Your secret is safe with me though."

Emma sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"No worries." Lily said in way of waving it off.

"Hook is moving out." Emma announced suddenly.

"Good." Lily said without looking up. "You don't need him around. You have your family, your friends... me."

"You fall in the friend category, Lily." Emma chuckled.

Lily smiled a bit. "Yeah?" She asked. Emma nodded in confirmation. Lily's smile blossomed fully. "Besides when Regina gets back you'll have her."

Emma's smile almost fell from her face. "What?"

"When you tell Regina she'll definitely come home."

Emma furrowed her brows. That would be fantastic but was there even a way to tell her? "How can I send her a message?"

"Mermaid?"

Emma shook her head. "Ariel is back in Arendelle."

"Oh." Lily gasped. "Well, we should go to them. I'm sure my mom has something we could use..."

Emma winced at the thought of heading to Regina now. She did miss her something fierce but she just wasn't ready and Rowan was still so small. Traveling the realms with an infant still didn't seem logical at that time. "Yeah... I don't know. Roe is so small..."

"And telling Regina that she has a love child with you is intimidating... I get it."

Emma blew out a breath. "I mean, I get that Rowan belongs with her moms. I do. It's just hard. I need time to make the proper arrangements and get my sh..." her eyes landed on her daughter. "...Myself together."

Lily seemed to understand that. She always got where Emma was coming from. Not in an otherworldly way like Regina but well enough that Emma felt that she could open up to her and never worry about being judged. That is exactly what she needed right now.

"Yeah I can understand that." Lily nodded. "You want to be your best you for your family."

Emma nodded. "I'm just a mess right now. I'm holding it together for Rowan but my head and my emotions are everywhere. I did a bad thing. Two people got hurt and Roe is in the middle of it. I just want to sort myself a bit before I can try to just spring this on Regina."

"So take your time. Little Rowan has a full life ahead of her. She has plenty of time to meet her mommy. Besides I don't think traveling though realms would be easy with an infant."

"Exactly!" Emma exclaimed. "Lets at least get her walking."

Lily nodded. "Yeah but if you two need a companion, I'm available." She offered softly. She smiled sadly. "I'm kinda missing my mom, you know."

Emma understood that. Now that she had her mother she had no idea what it would be like if one day Snow just up and went off to another realm. Lily was really close to her mom and so Emma got her pain. Lily also didn't exactly bond with anyone else in the town so she was probably quite lonely without Maleficent. "That sucks. I'm sorry."

Lily shrugged. "I have a job here and stuff. I like it but I should have just gone."

Emma nodded. "Well, you're welcome to come with Roe and me..."

Lily smiled. "Thank you."

Emma returned it. "Anytime."

Lily looked down at the baby and began playing with her again. Rowan seemed amused by her new friend and gave the dragon a big smile. Lily laughed. "You are so cute! My mom would probably eat you up!" The baby's smile fell away then and Lily chuckled. "Not in the literal sense." As if understanding, Rowan was right back to smiling.

The bell above the door to the diner chimed. Emma couldn't see who entered but judging by Lily's frown, it was Snow White. Even though Lily has forgiven Snow White and Prince Charming for what they had done, she hasn't forgotten. She isn't actively trying to eat or set them on fire now but there is still a bit of tension.

"Sorry, I'm late." Snow gasped out as she stopped at the table. Lily and Rowan looked at Snow and Emma let out a small sigh.

"Luckily for you Lily is keeping me company here or we would have started without you."

Snow glanced over at the other woman at the table. She gave her a warm smile, unfazed that she was holding her granddaughter. "Good morning, Lily. How are you?"

Lily shrugged and forced a smile. "Great. How are you?"

Snow nodded her head. "Can't complain."

Lily's smile remained and frankly the dark haired woman looked like she was in pain. "Well I should just let you guys get to it." She began sliding out of the booth and got to her feet to where she stood before Snow. She offered the little bundle in her arms to her.

"You can stay." Emma proposed as Snow took a smiley Rowan from Lily's arms.

Lily shook her head. "Nah, I ate already. I saw you and wanted to see if I could help then it seemed like you needed to talk so I lent an ear. This is your family time. I don't want to intrude."

"You aren't intruding." Emma sighed.

Lily smiled. "It's fine, Emma. Maybe we can go out some time. Like catch a movie or get some drinks. Wait, can you drink?"

"I can have like one beer." Emma chuckled.

"Well, that's cool too." Lily teased. "So, what do you say?"

Emma grinned. That did sound fun and she did need to start hanging out with people other than Rowan and her family. It would be nice to get out and have some fun after everything. "Sounds awesome. Just call me."

Lily smiled. "Cool."

"Wonderful." Snow chimed in. She had Rowan pressed against her shoulder as she slid into Lily's vacated seat across from Emma. "I'll watch Rowan and the two of us will have a great time! We'll watch Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Sleeping Beauty..." She listed off.

Emma and Lily shared a look. Lily shook her head. "Poor kid. You wanna just bring her with us?"

Emma snorted. "Eh. Could we?"

Lily chuckled softly at that. "Definitely." She patted Emma on the shoulder. "See you around, Em."

Emma smiled at her old friend. "Later Lily."

Lily leaned over a bit so she could see Rowan who's cheek was pressed against Snow's shoulder. "Bye kid!" She said softly with a wave. Rowan just watched her and Lily chuckled. "She's so cute."

She gave Snow a nod that was returned by the queen before giving Emma a wink then she was on her way.

After Lily was gone Snow zoned in on her daughter. Rowan started fussing because she couldn't hear or see her mother. She loved her grandmother but she wasn't her mommy. Snow shushed her and patted her back as she bounced her a bit. The baby continued to squirm and whimper.

Emma reached into the diaper bag and produced a case that held Roe's favorite pacifier. She plucked it out and handed it to her mother. Snow didn't hesitate to accept it and she popped it into the baby's mouth. She began to quiet down a bit instantly.

"You and Lily speaking again?" Snow asked carefully.

Emma didn't exactly know what her mother meant by that. She didn't even know that they had stopped speaking. "Um... I guess?" She shrugged. "You sure you can watch Roe the night we hang out?"

Snow looked concerned and Emma couldn't hold in the annoyed sigh. "Emma..." her mother said in a warning tone. "I think you should take it easy."

It took a moment for her mother's words to register and when they finally did, Emma gasped. "Mom... I don't want to sleep with every woman I see."

"She is your type. Brunette, dark eyes, broody." Snow pointed out.

"Regina is my type and that's it." Emma snapped. "I'm not thinking about anyone else romantically. I just want my family back together."

Snow seemed satisfied by that. "Fine." She re-positioned Rowan so that she was lying in her arms. The baby was busily sucking on her pacifier and kept her eyes on her grandmother. "How are you holding up?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Maybe you should speak with Doctor Hopper?" Snow suggested lightly.

Emma made a face. Doctor Hopper? When's the last time he shrunk someone? "Does he even do that anymore?"

"He still has a PHD." Snow replied. "That's what he does. He guides and helps people."

"But I have you..."

"But I'm not certified." Snow reasoned. "He can help you much better than I can, trust me. You need someone to listen that you can be completely open with." Before Emma could protest more, Snow continued. "I know you trust me now but I also know you won't tell me everything." she looked up then and held Emma's eyes, the green boring into greener ones. "And that's okay. That's where I feel like Archie could help more."

Well, Snow did have a point there. Emma could be open with Archie because he wasn't family. Maybe that's what she needed. She did feel like she wanted to work on herself before she tried to enter a relationship with Regina. Well if that is what Regina wanted. Emma had a lot of things to sort out. She had a lot to try to understand about herself.

It was time that she started this journey of self discovery. Finding out what needed fixing and to just to fix it. She wanted to be the best version of herself for her family and that began with getting to the root of the problem.

"Alright." Emma said with a resigned nod. "Okay, yes. I can do that."

Snow smiled softly and gave her a nod of approval. "And I will always be here to listen to whatever you're willing to share with me."

Emma forced a smile. She wasn't exactly excited about bearing her soul to anyone but her mother did have a point. Archie was sworn to confidentiality and to not pass judgement. He was the best choice for this.

The waitress from earlier glanced over at them and Emma gave her a nod telling her that they were ready to order. She hurried over to them.

She couldn't make any decisions on an empty stomach anyway.

* * *

"Who's mommy's brave, strong, pretty little princess?" Emma singsonged to her daughter as she finished changing her. "And who won't go pee-pee as soon as I putting on her new diaper?"

Rowan smiled at her and her large eyes sparkled the same way Regina's does. The child was enthralled by her mother and her voice. Emma closed the last tab.

"All done!" She sang as she pulled her little 'shorts' over the diaper. She clapped her hands. "Yay! You did so well, Bunny."

That particular nickname was given to her for her large eyes, tiny nose, chubby cheeks and overall adorableness. Rowan Swan did actually resemble a young rabbit.

The baby's brows furrowed and a pout took over her lips before her mouth opened in an even bigger smile. Emma snorted out a laugh and the baby looked pleased with herself for amusing her mother. Emma was just glad that the child was entertained and successfully distracted from the commotion going on behind them.

After lunch, Rowan and Emma went with Snow back to the ranch. She didn't want them to be alone, so she kept pushing. Emma understood this so she agreed. Of course upon arriving she was questioned by her father about Hook. With a bit of prompting, Emma was forced to tell her father what was going on. She didn't exactly get to tell the whole story before the man flew off the handle.

Rowan decided that she needed to be changed at that very moment so Emma whisked her away to a backroom to change her.

She heard the clank of what sounded like a sword. She sighed deeply and lifted the baby up and pressed her to her chest. She bounced her a bit before they left the room.

She headed back to the front of the house where she found her father walking around with his sword drawn. Emma groaned.

"Seriously?" She hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Snow sighed from her place on the couch. She was rubbing her temples and shaking her head. "Oh Emma..."

Emma glanced from her mother back to her father. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to cut Hook's disgusting head off." Charming answered simply as if saying he was going to the diner. "What kind of man leaves his wife and new daughter?"

"He left because of me, Dad. Give me a break."

"Oh Emma..." Charming cut in. "Don't let him make you feel that way."

"Dad, just zip it for a second." Emma snapped. The man was momentarily stunned into silence giving Emma the opportunity to speak. "Killian isn't abandoning his daughter since she is not his to begin with."

Charming remained silent and stared at her unblinking. Emma was unsure of how her father was going to respond so she just waited patiently. She glanced down at her daughter. The little girl was content gumming her fingers, completely unaware of the chaos. She might want to eat soon though.

"I'm sorry, what?" Charming asked carefully. "What do you mean my granddaughter doesn't belong to him?" His tone wasn't angry, just confused.

Emma sighed. "Rowan is not Hook's daughter. She belongs to someone else."

Charming seemed to understand then and he scoffed. "That's what I thought you said. He sheathed his sword." He planted his hands on his hips and examined his daughter and granddaughter for a moment. "I thought I was losing my mind. She looks nothing like either one of you. I feared for a moment that the hospital had screwed up."

"She looks a little like me." Emma protested. "She has my dimples and my forehead."

"And your chin!" Snow threw in.

"Meh, fair enough..." The man conceded. "The brown eyes sort of threw me, too. No one in our family has brown eyes and Hook's eyes are blue."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah well, her other parent has brown eyes."

Charming nodded. Honestly he was taking this much better than Emma had expected. "Who is it?"

"Her other parent?" Emma asked slowly as she raised a brow. "Dad, I don't think..."

"Em, go on." Charming said

Emma exhaled softly and looked her father in the eye. "Rowan has two mothers, Dad." She replied. Charming raised a brow in question. "Regina. Regina is her other mother."

Charming fell silent again and he furrowed his brows as he stared at Emma in disbelief. He pressed his lips into a tight line and Emma braced herself for the meltdown. She started to tell her father to hold it together until she put Rowan down in the room but instead of screaming, Charming let out a long snort that led into a deep belly laugh.

Emma's mouth fell open and she glanced at her mother. Snow White simply shrugged with a shake of her head, indicating that she was just as confused as she was.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked eyeing her father.

Charming's laughter began to die down and he inhaled deeply. He looked at her again and the disapproving scowl told him that he had offended his child. "What? I laughed at your joke, Emma!"

"It's not a joke." Emma ground out with a sharp look at her father. She had no idea why she was so offended though.

The smile instantly fell from his face. "What? How?"

"You would think after two kids of your own you would understand how this works. I had sex with Regina and she got me pregnant." Charming looked suddenly stunned and he stood there frozen for the second time that day. "Dad, for the love of..."

That snapped him out of it. "You were serious." He rubbed his hand over his mouth. "Um... okay." He looked at his wife. "Snow?"

"Rowan is your granddaughter, David and she is absolutely stunning and smart and special and we love her and Emma." His wife reminded him.

David waved his hand at his wife. "No, no, no." He sighed. "I love my girls. That's not what this is about. What do you make of our daughter getting pregnant by Regina?"

Snow sighed. "Emma and Regina have feelings for each other but I'm more concerned about the cheating."

Emma blew out a breath. Here we go. "Don't start."

Snow rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest and gave Emma a look. Maybe Rowan could have gotten her attitude partially from her grandmother as well. "Fine." The woman said finally and threw her hands in the air. "There's no point to keep dwelling on it anyway. It happened, we have Rowan and that's that."

Emma gave her mother a long side glance. Look at who's being Miss Sassy today. "Yeah it is." Emma threw back.

Snow huffed and looked away from Emma. "Wait," David said. "We could have done without the cheating but... you were in love with Regina all this time?"

Emma sighed. "Yep."

Charming blew out a breath and looked annoyed. He threw his hands up and flailed them around a bit. "Then why the hell did you marry Hook, Emma? Come on!"

Emma gave her father a stern stare and opened her mouth but closed it. Wasn't it obvious? "I didn't think she loved me back..."

Charming scoffed. "That's your excuse?" He looked at his wife again. "Snow?"

"I didn't want to screw up our friendship. I couldn't lose her."

"And how did that work out for you?" He questioned.

Emma glared. "Not good." She glanced down at her daughter. "But not bad either."

Her father rubbed his forehead. He looked beyond irritated. "Emma..."

"You know," Snow cut in. "After I found out about this I sat and thought-"

"You knew, Snow?" Charming interrupted.

"Yes." Was her simple reply.

"Snow..." He groaned. "How long?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "Since she was born. Anyway..." She waved that off ignoring Charming's look of confusion. "Regina and Emma had all of the signs of True Love. They always find each other..." She listed off. "Their fates have been connected since the beginning, Emma could hardly bear being away from Regina for a second, oh and the always popular; the two of them running around sacrificing themselves for each other.. How did we not see it?"

Charming sighed. "I don't know. It was right in front of us but It seems like Rowan is a product of true love then..."

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She replied while Snow nodded.

"Now what?" Charming asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Emma was confused by the question.

Charming grinned. "When are you going after your girl?" Snow cleared her throat and he corrected himself. "Your Queen. When are you going to get your Queen?"

Emma sighed. "Soon. I just have some things to take care of."

Charming nodded. "Don't wait too long and be sure to marry her." He said looking her in the eye. "After all of this... Emma, make sure you do right by her."

Emma left out that marriage was the last thing on her mind at this point and she wasn't even sure that Regina would want her after all this. Instead she just agreed. "Alright, Dad."

He stepped closer to her then and put his arms around her. He hugged her awkwardly because of the sleepy baby between them. He kissed he hair. "I love you, Emma. You made a big mistake but it's okay. Learn from this. You will be okay. We'll get through this and get you two to where you belong."

"With Regina." Snow chimed in.

"Exactly." He gave Emma another squeeze before releasing her.

"Thank you, guys. Seriously."

"Anytime Em."

Rowan began squirming and fussing. It was feeding time. "I have to feed her." Emma muttered.

"Oh." Charming said awkwardly.

Emma shook her head with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll do it in the guest room."

Her father looked relieved and nodded. "Okay."

Emma chuckled and shook her head before walking out the room. Well that went much better than she expected. Now there was just everyone else left that she needed to explain this to.

* * *

That night her father took her home just like before but instead of helping her out of the car and waiting for her to enter her home, he helped her to the house and up the porch steps. Emma fished her keys out of her pocket and let them into the house. She could tell that Hook had been there. His presence still lingered.

Behind her, Charming hung the sling up on one of the hooks by the door and sat the baby bag down on the table in the foyer. Emma went to drop her keys into the bowl and that's when she saw it. Hook's keys were already sitting there at the bottom of it, waiting to be noticed. She had no idea why it caused her to freeze but it did. She inhaled softly and pushed through that emotion. Whatever the hell it was and threw her keys in on top of it.

Charming must have noticed the shift in the mood as well because he stepped a little closer to his daughter. "Emma, you okay?"

Emma shrugged it off. "Yeah. Fine. This needed to happen. Good thing Roe is too young to miss him."

"Right." Charming agreed. "But will you?"

"Of course. He was my husband. I didn't love him in that way but I didn't hate him. He was a part of my life and now he's not."

Charming looked around the foyer. "So, will the two of you be okay in this big house alone?"

"You suggesting I get a roommate?" She asked jokingly.

"Sure." He chuckled. "I'll ask the fairies."

Emma smirked and shook her head. She adjusted her daughter in her arms. "Uh, no thanks."

That pulled another chuckle from Charming. "But seriously. This is a big house and it can get lonely."

Emma did not even mention that she had felt lonely there since Henry left. Instead she nodded. "I guess."

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you pack an overnight bag and you and Bunny come stay with us for a while?"

Emma looked up at her father then. "What? No." She said quickly. "I can't. It's okay... don't worry about us."

"Emma, come on. Humor me." Charming sighed. "Your mom and I miss you and we hate that we don't get to see you as much as we used to. We have more than enough room. I'm sure the princess wouldn't mind. Let us help you out."

Her father did have a point. Roe loved her grandparents and the extra help did sound nice. Then again, she made her family a promise that she would stop shutting them out a while ago. She managed to stay true to that promise until this whole mess. Maybe this was a step back towards that. She had to try. After considering this, she looked down at her daughter. She knew that she was more than capable of doing this all by herself but maybe that wasn't the best thing. It was okay to accept help. It didn't make her weak.

She eventually gave her father a nod. "Fine... yeah but only a few days."

"That's fair."

Emma managed a smile for him. She knew that her parents wouldn't let her leave so easily once she came to stay with them. That was going to be a whole new battle that she would face when it was time. Right now she had some packing to do. "Um... Dad, can you hold Bunny for a moment? I'm gonna go pack some things for us."

Charming nodded and accepted the offered infant from her.

Emma thanked him with a smile then headed for the stairs. Instead of focusing on everything going on around her, she thought of what Rowan would need. She had a pretty good idea as she made her way up the stairs. She could hear her father's steps behind her as he went to the living room to sit.

She headed straight for her bedroom to get the suitcase. As soon as she pushed the door open she automatically felt it. His absence but it wasn't as crushing and devastating as she expected. In fact it was a relief. She cautiously stepped inside and walked over to his dresser and pulled it open. They were completely bare. It was almost like nothing had ever been in there. She slid them shut and went over to the closet and opened the doors. She peered in to find his things taken from there too. All that remained were her dresses, sweaters and other formal items. She moved her things aside and stepped inside. She located the luggage at the back and dragged it back to the bed.

She flipped the lid back then set off to gather her things. She tossed in a few things then set off to the bathroom to grab her toiletries. Once she was sure she had most of the things she would need, she headed for Rowan's nursery. She gathered a few of her cute little outfits - most of which the baby hadn't even worn yet, bibs, cloth diapers and disposable ones, rattles, plushies and everything else.

She dropped that into the luggage as well before zipping it up. She pulled it down onto the floor and grabbed the handle. She paused for a moment and glanced back at the room. This was never what she wanted. Sure she wanted a house and a family but she didn't need this house. She didn't need any of it but her family.

She shook her head at the thought of all of this wasted time. She sighed deeply then exited the room, pulling the bag behind her. She headed straight for stairs and as soon as she went to take the first step, her father stepped into the foyer.

"No Emma, what the hell are you doing?" He hissed as to not wake the baby. She furrowed her brows.

"What?"

"Don't carry that, geez." He sighed. "Come get Roe and I'll get that." He had the baby pressed against his shoulder as he patted her back. She looked even smaller in her grandfather's arms which Emma didn't even think was possible.

Emma huffed in frustration. "Dad, I can manage to carry a luggage. Give me a freaking break."

"Emma Swan, I am warning you." He whispered sharply. "Come get your daughter. It's late."

Emma raised a brow at her father's serious parenting tone. She fought down a grin and just headed down the stairs, leaving the luggage behind. She stopped in front of him and he handed the baby over. He gave her a long disapproving look then jogged passed her and up the stairs to grab the suitcase.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked on his way down.

Emma nodded then headed out of the room and into the living room. She laid Rowan down on the couch for a moment. The baby fussed for a moment but then a yawn cut her off. The little one then gave back into sleep. That gave Emma a moment to focus on the gray and black rocker in front of her. She was definitely not going to leave this behind.

She began folding it up so that she could move it. Once it was in it's compact form, she picked Rowan up, she held her in the same position with one arm and grabbed the rocker then the two of them headed out of the room. They met up with Charming who was just returning from putting her luggage in his car.

He took the rocker from her and the three of them headed out. She grabbed her keys and noticed that her father had already taken the sling.

She ushered him out onto the porch where she locked up. She had no idea when she would be back and she was okay with that.

"I can't believe she slept through all of this." Charming muttered watching his granddaughter.

"I don't know." Emma replied as they crossed the porch and headed down the steps. "She sleeps like she has two full time jobs."

Charming snorted. "Your brother was the same way and according to Regina so was Henry so she gets that from our side."

Emma made a face. "Maybe. She does have Regina's looks though."

"She does and I don't know how I didn't see it." He sighed. He opened the gate and held it open for her to step through. "She looks just like her with the olive skin and everything."

Emma shook her head. "You didn't know what you were looking for."

"That's true." He agreed as they headed over to the car.

Emma took Rowan from her father and placed her back into the car seat. After securely strapping her in she shut the door. When she looked back at the house on her trip to the passengers seat, she felt nothing. She didn't feel like she would miss it and perhaps some time away would be good for her.

She climbed into the car and shut the door. She looked over at her father who gave her a reassuring smile as he started the car then they headed back to the ranch.

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

Emma decided to go see Archie when her parents were at work. She loved them both to pieces but as expected the oldest Charmings were smothering her and she appreciated the times when they were away. She was beginning to understand why Neal was out so much. They meant well but it was a bit much.

She had been trapped for a few days without transportation given that she didn't have her car. Her father was tasked with driving her around for things she needed but Emma quickly had enough of that and eventually her father drove her home to pick up her beloved bug so that she could travel again. She was grateful for that especially that morning after her mother headed to work and her father headed to the mayor's office.

She packed Rowan up and the two of them made their way to town. She hadn't set foot on Main Street since Hook left, deciding it was best to keep a low profile while avoiding him in the process. She wasn't hiding. She just wasn't ready to see him just yet.

She parked directly in front of Archie's office hoping not to run into anyone. She didn't want to discuss it, she didn't want to deal with it. She just wanted to get upstairs to Doctor Hopper so that he could begin shrinking her. He was the only person she wanted to speak to at the moment.

She grabbed the car seat that contained the baby and kicked the yellow door shut behind her. After taking a quick look around, she darted into the building. She shut the door behind her and headed straight up the stairs. It had been so long since she's been there. She hasn't paid the Doctor a visit at his office since she thought she was going to die in the final battle. He helped her then even though she wasn't really allowing him to.

This time however, she was open and ready for help. This was not like thinking you were going to die. This was completely different. This was about wanting to live a real life and wanting to give her daughter a good one with a mother who isn't so damaged. She wanted to be better for Regina as well. All Emma wanted was to be comfortable enough to love her openly and freely, if she would have her, that is.

She needed to be stronger in more ways than muscle. She wanted mental and emotional strength. She wanted to grow and to be better for herself as well.

Upon reaching the top floor she marched right up to the door, squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. She glanced down at Rowan who was sleeping peacefully. This was the right thing. She was determined to do this.

That was when she raised her hand and knocked lightly on the door. She heard a bit of shuffling on the other side which she assumed was Archie moving about before the door swung open.

There stood the man also known as Jiminy Cricket. A smile landed on his face when he spotted Emma. "Emma, hello. It's been a long time."

Emma smiled at his excitement. "Yeah. Motherhood, you know.

Archie's smile remained. "Of course and I see you've brought the little one." He bent a bit at the waist to get a better look at the child. "Cute."

"Thank you."

He straightened up and looked her in the eye. "As much as I would like to think that you brought the little princess just to see me, I know that's not the reason you're here."

Emma gave him an awkward grin. "Well no, I need to talk with you. So get your head shrinking cap on."

Archie looked surprised by this. "Emma, I haven't had a therapy session in years." Not since Emma brought back all of the happy endings, in fact. He was more into the marriage officiating business those days.

"That's right." Emma sighed. "Well, a lot of things have happened in the last few weeks other than my kid... and I need to speak to someone who isn't..." She let her shoulders slump. "I'm living with my parents..."

That seemed to do it for the cricket because he instantly stepped back and moved aside, allowing her entry. Emma stepped inside and walked over to the couch. She sat the car seat on the coffee table before plopping down onto the couch.

Archie took a moment to join them because he was currently rummaging through his drawers and scouring his desk for his notepad. Pongo had gotten up from his bed and moved a bit closer to get a look at their guests. He wagged his tail happily and Emma gave him a smile.

She glanced at her daughter who was still sound asleep in her cute little white romper dress covered in tiny dark blue polka dots. Along the bottom were large white daisies and ladybugs crawling on them. Her white hat had a ladybug on it as well. Emma leaned over and took off the hat. She didn't exactly need it inside. She combed her fingers through the child's hair, smoothing out her curls that had flattened under the hat.

"Looks like there's more hair than baby there." Archie joked as he took a seat in his armchair across from Emma.

Emma smiled as she sat back. "Yeah, she certainly didn't get that from me but I'm not sure. I don't know what I looked like as a baby."

Archie nodded. "Right. No photos from the foster system."

Emma cleared her throat as she felt it tightening. That's something she hadn't had to face in a very long time. She was unsure if she could discuss it right then. Those wounds were healed by her family, especially Regina but the scars are still there and more prominent than ever. "Yeah."

He fell silent for a moment before pushing along. "You mentioned living with your parents again. How did that come about?"

Emma blew out a breath. "I screwed up real bad." She confessed. "I hurt a lot of people. Anyway, my parents said they wanted me to move in for a while so they could help me with Roe but I know it's because they think I can't do anymore damage under their roof." She didn't believe that but she still felt a bit bitter.

"Are you going to tell me what you did?" Archie pressed. "When did this all start?"

Emma scoffed. "At birth honestly." She replied. Archie gave her a look and she sighed deeply. "I can't even tell you. That's why I need your help. I can't fix this if I don't know what's wrong."

Archie tapped his pen on the pad. He caught Emma's eyes. "Well, the first part is admitting that there's an issue and the second step is reaching out for help. You have that down. Now we have to discover what the issue is exactly and from there we can address it and eventually deal with it."

Emma nodded. "Sounds simple enough. Okay, so now what?"

Archie leaned back in the chair. "Now you talk and I listen."

Emma exhaled softly. She didn't exactly think this through but it was too late to go back now. She fought back a grimace. That was easier said than done. "Uh..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. SQ will be united soon, I promise. I just want it to flow and I don't want to rush it. There's a method to my madness.**

 **Also, THIS Emma is the way Emma is now as of seasons 5,6 and 7. She's seen as a lot "weaker" than she was in the earlier seasons and she has forgotten her worth. That's what I'm working on... getting Emma back to who she was. This is not an AU. This is canon Emma Swan. I would love to write her the way I do in my AU's but I can't if I want to stay true to her Canon personality. Will we get our Emma back? Our bad ass, white knight Emma? Yep, eventually. This story has multiple arcs and journeys. This is one of Emma's. I will get to Regina but I feel like describing what Regina was doing at the time of this chapter would be redundant since we already saw it in the show. I'm eager for Regina to be with them too so I just ask that you guys bear with me. Every single thing I do in my stories is for a reason and carefully thought out.**


End file.
